Scared Stiff
Scared Stiff is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang are visiting a museum when a human in an ice block melts and starts haunting the museum while Scooby and the gang are trapped inside. Synopsis The gang is heading to the famous Hinckles Museum to see a special exhibition on a famous block of ice with an ancient human inside. They get to the museum and see a man exhibiting the ice block. He explains that a man maybe 5000 years ago got trapped in the Swiss Alps and never got out. A hiker discovered him while walking back to his local village. Another scientist does not want the ice to melt, and instead keeps it carefully preserved. However this man, professor Michael Hennigan, would like to see what the man inside holds. The gang looks around the exhibit and find a woman arguing with the security guard. The woman walks off angrily and the security guard, Bob, tells them the woman, Vanessa van Koppenheim, would like to have a sample of the ice. The gang looks around the museum. Fred, Velma and Daphne head toward the gemstone section. Scooby and Shaggy head toward the cafeteria. They do not notice the announcement that the museum is closing because Scooby and Shaggy are trying out the soda machine which makes loud noises and Fred, Velma and Daphne are in a little movie theater watching a film about gold. Velma then finds a scrap of paper noted "ime ld pons." After Scooby and Shaggy finish in the cafeteria, they look around for everyone else. Shaggy thinks they might be looking at the ice again. So they head there. They look around, and then the ice around the man melts (seemingly) and the man starts chasing them with his bow. Scooby and Shaggy hide in the dinosaur section, and the man goes away. Shaggy finds a small piece of electronics. Fred, Velma and Daphne find them and Shaggy gives Velma the piece. Velma examines it and finds it to be for rotating blades. Shaggy and Scooby tell them about the man. Fred tells the gang to split up, and Velma says that she figured out the museum is closed, so they have until morning. Shaggy and Scooby head toward the "Mammals" part and Fred, Velma and Daphne head to "Plants". In the Mammals section, Shaggy and Scooby look around at the different animals there. There are apes, tigers, mice, and a man. They do not notice that the man there is the villain, and he chases them to the birds. In there, Shaggy discovers a small square of fur from the man's clothing. They report back to Fred, Velma and Daphne and give Velma the fur. Velma has also found something: a Harvard University pin. Velma tells Fred to set a trap. In Fred's trap, Scooby and Shaggy wait in the exhibition room with a fur bag. When the man starts chasing them, they head towards the plants section, where Fred has set a trap using vines and a net. Scooby and Shaggy are supposed to run past and then tell the gang to pull on the vines, but Scooby trips on one and ends up in the net. While the man is running towards Shaggy, the net falls on him because of Scooby. After, the gang unmask him as professor Michael Hennigan. He found out that in the actual man's bag were gold weapons worth millions. So he dressed up as the man out of ice, and hid the real one. The mystery ends with Scooby discovering that the things inside the bag were actually fool's gold weapons. Cast and characters Villains *Ice Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Hinckles Museum **Ice Man temporary exhibit **Cafeteria **Movie theater **Dinosaur section **Mammals section **Plants section Notes/trivia *The real man in ice is like the famous Ötzi. *The "gold and fool's gold" ploy is like the gold rush, only with a man. *The Hinckles Museum is based on The Museum of Natural History in New York City. *Bob mentions that the ice has 1,000 likes, probably referring to Facebook. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *When the net falls on the ice man, his bag is briefly green instead of brown. *When Velma examines the piece of electronics, it looks like a toy helicopter. *When watching the film about gold, there is no screen around it, and no projector. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *There is no way Velma could have told that the piece of electronics was for a rotating blade. *When Bob tells them about Vanessa, when he says a sample of ice, you don't see his mouth moving. *Velma's solution says that Michael hid the real one and pretended to be him by actually encasing himself in ice and then having an assistant melt it with a superheated fan. There is no way he could have encased himself in ice in so little time. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "Well, yes, the ice there is pretty popular. 1,000 likes..." -'Bob the security guard' "Hey Scoob, doesn't that, like, look like the ice man?" -'Shaggy' "Rit's rool's rold!" -'Scooby' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes